Mockingjay: A fanfiction of The Hunger Games: Mockingjay
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: What if Katniss Everdeen had shot President Snow instead of Coin on top of the balcony? What will happen if Coin continues The Hunger Games with the Capitol children? What will Katniss, her friends and family do next? What will prevail of The districts, including District 13? Will Coin be another tyrannical ruler like President Snow? Enjoy! Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors notes: Hey guys! I am Trouble so I will be writing a Hunger Games Fanfiction as well as A Separate Love: A fanfiction of A Separate Peace. Also, I will be posting daily stories every other day meaning every two days I will be posting another chapter. Please review and enjoy!~ Trouble_**

**Chapter 1:**

**I lift up my bow and I feel the humming of the bow coming to life and pull out an arrow. A single arrow. I put it onto the bow. I raise the arrow with precise aim right at President Snow's white rose, positioned exactly at his heart. I have to shoot his heart. Considering the president is the heart of Panem. Kind of Ironic, it is. I see Coin staring at me with such intensity I feel I broke a sweat. I hear the gasps, cries and screams and the deafening roar of the capitol citizens, Victors, Officials, and rebel leaders lined up around the balcony on the front of Snow's mansion. The streets and sidewalks are filled with people from District 13 and from the capitol. The citizens who were in league with Snow were executed and now it's time to for Snow to die. I pull back the string and I suddenly smell the aroma of roses and the smell of blood fill my nostrils. This is Snow's signature. I look into his snake like eyes and I release the string. I suddenly closed my eyes for, out of fear, that somehow I would have missed. Of course not. How could I miss at that distance. **

**'****_He's only ten yards away from you, Katniss. He's tied to a pole, so he couldn't possibly be able to get out of his bonds._****' ****I thought to myself.**

**I hear his body suddenly hit the ground. I did it. I killed President Snow. I open my eyes and I see President Snow slumped over and blood is pouring out of his puffy lips. I did it. I really did it. I ended the war. I saved and killed people at the same time I released the arrow. I can't believe that I actually killed him, it just does not seem real to me. I wanted to kill coin. It was my Idea to kill her, but Snow had to die first. **

**'****_Coin will not die yet. I do not want another Hunger Games. That's the whole reason that this rebellion started in the first place and now Coin wants another one? With Capitol children? I should have never voted!' _****I think to myself. **

**I am suddenly escorted to my room in which I will stay there and be prepared by my prep team who has to make me pretty for, till Coin calls me down for the celebration of Snow's death. We are going to have a party for the death of Panem's number one tyrannical ruler. I have to kill Coin. Not now, but soon because I have a feeling she is going to be like Snow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes: Hello! I hope you guys liked my story so far! get ready for more fun! Reviews and Enjoy please.~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 2:**

**I am wearing a dress that has brown-like feathers on it and has white feathers underneath so it gives me a mockingjay-like look. I have to carry my homemade bow and arrows from back in District 12 that my father made for me when I was a little girl. I have always used this bow for hunting with Gale. I have the quiver of arrows set on my back and I have to carry the bow around with me in hand. I am also wearing a golden crown that I first recieved in my victorship in the 74th Hunger Games. As I was walking down the stairs of my room to the dining hall, where the party is, I could not get the image of President Snow's snake-like eyes out of my mind. **

"**I guess I can add that to the list of nightmares I will have forever now." I said under my breath.**

"**What did you say?" Fulvia asked me.**

"**Nothing. I was… just… nothing. Nevermind it." I said.**

**Fulvia just shrugged and walked off like nothing happened. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I see Effie is dressed in a red and orange dress that shimmers in the slightest movement of light, almost giving the impression of fire. Her hair is red-orange colored and her nails are yellow. I see Haymitch is at the bar table at the end of the room and he's drinking away. He's dressed in the same outfit he wore earlier today of Snow's Assassination. Peeta. Oh, Peeta looks amazing in his brown suit. His suit and pants almost look like my dress, giving the impression of a mockingjay as well. I guess mockingjays symbolize hope now, considering the war is over an everything is at rest. For now. I noticed Peeta is wearing his golden crown as well that he got from being crowned a victor of our first Games. Oh, Prim. I still mourn for her. I risked my life just to save her and I mess up. I started a war and she ends up dying being blown to bits. I do not know if it was Gale and Beetee's bomb yet. Where is Gale anyways? Oh, that's right he's in District 2. Probably with other women right now. Peeta and I dance and eat. I eat the lamb stew with dried plums and Peeta eats some type of cookie with fancy frosting. Everything around us is decorated with mockingjays and red and orange and it's giving off a look of fire like Effie's dress.**

"**Come on dear we have to go right now or we'll be late." Effie says as we are suddenly being rushed out of the building and onto the balcony of where I shot President Snow.**

"**What are we doing here, Effie?" I asked.**

"**You have to give a speech to the Capitol citizens now. I know this is all of a sudden, but Coin suggested this at the last moment. I guess it's to show the Capitol that everything will be okay now and maybe you should tell them who's going to be the President of Panem now." Effie said.**

**We get earpieces and Effie leaves the balcony. **

"**You're on in two minutes. You will be broadcasted live across Panem televisions." I hear a voice say in my ear.**

"**Haymitch?" I said.**

"**Yeah it's me, sweetheart. Get ready you're on soon just try to stay calm and try to introduce Coin as the President of Panem, tell the Capitol and Districts everything will be different and back to normal and tell them that the rebellion is over." Haymitch said.**

"**Got that Sweetheart?"**

"**Yes." I said annoyed.**

**I really don't like it when he calls me sweetheart. There are people lined up in front of the mansion like when I assassinated President Snow. How can they get here so fast when we were suddenly alerted about the speech? Maybe Coin told the Citizens first and then us. What else does she have planned for us? Is she going to be like Snow now? Telling us what to do? I suddenly hear the Citizens scream and roar loudly like they did when we came in on the chariots in the Tribute parade. I guess we are on television now. I guess they still love us. I look at Peeta and he is waving to the Capitol citizens. Out of everyone in the crowd I see my mother is in the front row. She has a sorrow look on her face. I thought she was in District 8's hospital ward helping with the people who got injured while I was there during the rebellion? I don't know why she's here. I suddenly see Prim besides her. Now I'm going crazy. I guess I miss them so much that I am seeing them everywhere. I look into the crowd and I said,**

"**Citizens of District 1, District 2, District 3, District 4, District 5, District 6, District 7, District 8, District 9, District 10, District 11, and District 12 and 13. Citizens of the Capitol. Citizens of Panem, the war is over. This started by an accidental cause in the Hunger Games. We have lived in fear for many generations. We have suffered from loss of family and loss of friends throughout this rebellion. Now look at us, we are back to normal with no tyrannical ruler named Snow. He is dead and the Mockingjay lives on! We shall continue with love, prosperity, and forgiveness with everything we have. We shall live on as united friends and nevermore be like the way we were over the last 76 years. We shall continue on with our new President of Panem, President Alma Coin!" I said as I raised my bow above my head.**

**I hear everyone in the crowd go wild and scream out of what I just said. Usually Peeta is the one to be the one to swoon the nation of Panem with words. I stepped up. It's my turn to make a change for once. We are suddenly rushed inside of the mansion by guards. Paylor greets us.**

"**Good job, Katniss. Good job, Peeta." Commander Paylor says.**

"**Go take a rest and meet up with me in the garden tomorrow afternoon. Okay?" Paylor said.**

"**Yeah, thank you." I say.**

"**Okay. Goodnight." Peeta says.**

******Peeta kisses me on the cheeks and walks off to his room. I leave Paylor and Head to my room. I reach my bedroom and strip down of my bow, arrows and my dress. I'm only in my undergarments and I slide into bed. I drift off to sleep. I have nightmares of Snow's eyes staring at me in the dark while he breathes on me with his scent of blood and roses. I scream in my sleep. I wished Peeta was here, so I cry myself back into sleep, in which I have more nightmares.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes: Welcome back! Thank you for all of the views. Review and enjoy please!~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 3:**

**I wake up the next morning and the sun is shining through the crevices of the curtains of my bedroom window. I look up to my covers and I see the sheets are sprawled out everywhere. **

'_**I moved around a lot in my sleep last night?'**_ **I thought to myself. **

**Of course I did. I always have nightmares. I get up and put on a simple yellow shirt and green shorts and walked down to the dining hall to get food. I am starving. I looked at the Clock and it read **'_**8:43 A.M'**_ **and I looked around and nobody is up and awake. I guess we are all exhausted from last night. I feel my face. It's getting better, my burned face. I keep applying medicine similar to the one I got in my first Hunger Games. It doesn't heal as fast because it's an organic brand so it's not as expensive at the one I got in my first games. I did not receive the one exactly like the one I recieved in my parachute of when the gamemakers decided to burn me because of a budget cut for Capitol citizens for the Districts. I get leftover cookies and lamb stew from last night's celebration. I finally feel at ease because of Snow's death. I finally feel that everything will be back to normal, in some way. I need to get some fresh air, so I went up to my room and put the cookie on the dresser and I finished my stew. I put on my leather hunting jacket and put on my shoes the Capitol provided for me that were in my closet. I miss my boots. I miss the soft, warm, worn out parts of my boots. They have always been with me when I went hunting. The Capitol-made shoes are too tight on my toes. I grabbed my bow and arrows and sling the quiver of arrows onto my back and held my bow. I left the mansion and realized it's a lot warmer than yesterday with the sun out, including that winter is almost over. I walked the streets of the Capitol for what seems like ten minutes and I couldn't help thinking about some of the Pods that are still hidden away in the streets. Nothing looks the same anymore with all of the secrets of the Capitol exposed now. **

**After The assassination of Snow, we had a team of people who were in league with Snow, who knew where the majority of the Pods were, tell us where they were and we then deactivated them when we found where they were. After we found the Pods, we killed the people. They are in league with Snow, you never know if they might rebel against us or resist us. I still don't trust the streets. Peeta does not trust them at all. He won't set foot outside anymore out of fear of one of them activating. He still blames himself for Bogg's death. He doesn't want me to walk alone without supervision, for fear of that something bad will happen to me. I realized that I feel bad for Peeta. He still doesn't realize I can take care of myself even though he's still battling with the Hijacking incident. He's been in and out of the hospital ward and has been randomly tested for improving results. Maybe that's why he didn't talk at all yesterday. I just realized he never talked. I laughed out loud. Peeta marries me, I am "pregnant" with his child, and I still do not know if I love him. We still have this fake "star-crossed lovers" incident going on, but not as much as it used to be like with President Snow around. **

**I kept on walking around the Capitol and finally reached the end of one of the Capitol blocks and entered an alleyway and then reached a back road that leads to a train tunnel. An abandoned train tunnel. It's been sealed off. It leads to the woods that contain mockingjays and other mutts that were released into the woods that the Capitol used during the rebellion 76 years ago when the Districts first rebelled. The mockingjays weren't the only ones they left to die in the woods. Even those mutts mated, so they still live on. Regular animals as well, including deer, foxes, rabbits, and frogs that live in the woods. No one has been able to walk into the woods without getting hurt in some way. That's why it is blocked off. Besides they tried to build a train system through the woods as a shortcut to go to one of the Districts, but they never finished. I have been in here twice before and for not that long. I go up to the Tunnel's entrance and slip under a loose board in the entrance. Old habits die hard. They never really sealed off this entrance that's not good because occasionally you'll see a rabbit or a frog slip through the hole too. It's funny since the Capitol citizens are neat and clean, they freak out like it's the end of the world when they see these animals in the streets. The Capitol citizens don't have as much clothing and food and supplies as they did before due to budget costs because it's President Coin's idea for having to help the Districts more, unlike Snow. I walk through the tunnel and I see a little bit with some light, but not a lot shining through the cracks in the ceiling. I walk and I see moss growing everywhere and vines are hanging from the ceilings and on the ground and walls. I slowly creep to the end of the tunnel after twenty minutes and pull out an arrow and set it on my bow and pulled the string back slightly. The sun is still rising so there is not much light. I creep into the woods and look around and observe the environment for animals. None so far. I climbed up a tree and looked around the woods. I see a deer thirty yards away. I pull the arrow back on the bow and took aim, focused and let go of the string. The arrow struck the deer in the eye, hitting the brain, killing the deer instantly. I climbed down, while thinking of ways of how I am going to prepare the deer for lunch and dinner for the next couple of days for Greasy Sae. I get to the spot of where the deer is laying and the deer is laying on it's side on top of a rock. When I came to be ten yards away from the deer, a mutt came out of nowhere and snatched the deer and ran off with it. Out of instinct, I pull another arrow onto the bow and ran after the mutt. **

'_**This is my deer'**_ **I thought to myself. **

**I followed the mutt for ten minutes and saw it went inside of a cave. The mutt looked like half of a snake and half of a lizard, but it had fur on it's back, which camouflaged the mutt into the woods, maybe that's why I didn't see it at first. What if there is one watching me right now? Since I **_**am**_ **close to it's habitat. I walked off back into the direction of the tunnel, where I came from. I went through the hole in the wood board and walked through the entrance of the tunnel and set foot onto the Capitol's orange, white and pink tiled squares. This reminds me of Boggs who gave me his communicuff, when he was dying. I miss him. I walked back to my bedroom. I took off my hunting gear and put on another simple outfit. I braided my hair in the way my mom does mine on the day of the reapings. My mother taught me how to do it before she went off to District 8. I walked past my dresser and looked at my cookie that I left there this morning and ate it. Then I walked down to the living room to watch tv and I see Peeta reading a book on the couch, while Haymitch is passed out. I guess he drank too much last night or this morning because I never saw him when I left or came back. I sat down on the couch next to Peeta and Effie came down. Crying hysterically. I looked at her and said,**

"**Effie, what's the matter?"**

"**I forgot to buy blue eye shadow and nail polish, so it doesn't match my dress and now I have to change my clothes again!" Effie replied.**

**I rolled my eyes and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I had another nightmare of President Snow's snake eyes. I woke up and It was night time. I looked at Peeta who hasn't moved since I went to take a nap. He's asleep. He didn't want to disturb me or he wanted to stay with me because of my nightmares. I feel peaceful that he's with me and I drifted off back to sleep and had a nightmare of Prim being burned alive.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors notes: Hey guys! I hope you like my story so far. Don't worry if I miss a day of posting this chapter or the next couple. My sister is pregnant and she's going to go into labor soon. So enjoy!~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 4:**

**I wake up the next morning on the couch. I notice Peeta is gone. I get up and head to the kitchen area of the mansion and I see Peeta, Effie and Haymitch and my prep team are eating breakfast. Peeta is eating a bowl of orange and green colored jell-o. I looked at peeta and said,**

"**We were supposed to meet Paylor yesterday. We forgot."**

"**I know. You were laying on me and you were sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you, so I had Effie call Paylor and rescheduled for us to meet her today at one o'clock." Peeta replied.**

"**Thank you." I said.**

**I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I got up and looked outside of my window. I looked at all of the Capitol citizens on the streets. **

"**Only if they were innocent. Only if life was so innocent. None of this would have happened." I said.**

**I walked away from the window and laid on my bed with daylight still showing. I am suddenly awoken , with the sun slowly about to set, meaning it's in the afternoon, with my prep team waking me up with a cold rag on my forehead to get me up and started dragging me half-awake and half-asleep into the bathroom to get me dressed.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked.**

"**Paylor told us to get both you and Peeta dressed before one o'clock and then bring you two down to meet her." Octavia said, as he was preparing my hair like my mother does. I am dressed in my mockingjay uniform that Cinna made for me.**

"**Why am I wearing this?" I asked.**

"**Paylor wanted us for you to wear this. She never really specified for what reason." Fulvia said.**

"**Must be special if she wants me to wear my uniform." I said.**

"**Must be" Fulvia replied.**

**I walked down to the garden after they finished my makeup. Fulvia stopped me and took my hand and said,**

"**Girl on fire, you look gorgeous."**

**I blushed. I dismissed my prep team and met with Peeta. He's wearing a similar mockingjay outfit like I am wearing. I didn't know Cinna made one for Peeta too. i thought i was the only mockingjay. Unless my prep team made his similar to mine so that we could match. I walked down to the double doors that lead to Snow's rose garden. The last time I was here I met with Snow accidentally and I can never forget that encounter. Paylor was the one to let me go in. I feel nervous to be able to set foot in here. I feel nauseous from the smell of roses' odor that seeps through the doors. I hold hands with Peeta, and open the doors. the aroma of roses make me feel dizzy. They remind me of my nightmares, so I throw up. I threw up nothing but the cookies and lamb stew I had yesterday. I still haven't eaten today. I walk with Peeta up through the rose maze and I hear Paylor's voice. It sounds like she is humming. i do not recognize the song, but it's catchy. I suddenly see her. She's picking at a rose similar to what Snow does and she turns around and jumps. We startled her.**

"**Oh, Katniss and Peeta you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." Paylor says. **

**I let go of Peeta's hand.**

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." I said.**

"**It's alright. I have to talk to you two. Come here. We need to get away from all cameras and doors to talk. It's secret." Paylor says.**

**We walk down a row of roses and reach a small bench surrounded by a wall of rose bushes. I sit on the bench and Peeta, next to me.**

"**So what is the big secret?" Peeta says.**

"**I have to talk to you about Coin. I question her motives and I am sure you two question her motives as well." Paylor says.**

**Paylor looks around and hunches down and looks at us straight in the eyes. **

"**I heard about the Hunger Games with the Capitol children. What are you going to do about that? Are you going to go along with it?" Paylor says.**

**Peeta looks at me and looks back at Paylor. I think Peeta might be mad at me again for not siding with him on the "NO" for the votes. **

"**I should have never voted "Yes." What a stupid mistake. I am such a hypocrite. I rebel against them because of the Hunger Games and this happens and I go vote "Yes" for one final Hunger Games with Capitol children? What have I done?" I said.**

"**I messed up I really did." I added under my breath.**

**I got up and started pacing around. I looked at Paylor and said,**

"**Anything else?"**

"**Just one more thing." Paylor added.**

"**I have a special mission for you Katniss."**

"**What type of mission exactly? What about Coin?" I said.**

"**Coin can wait. We will discuss this some more some other time. I want you to travel to District 2 and District 8 and help with the citizens there. They were the most damaged Districts during the wars. After you travel to the two Districts I want you to set a good example to everyone there to show the war is surely over, but do not mention the final Hunger Games yet. I think Coin would want to do that. keep this secret for now. Get ready. Tomorrow I will depart you off to the Districts. Would you do this, Katniss?"**

**I looked at Paylor. I can't believe in what she is asking of me, but I act out of instinct,**

"**Yes. I will travel to the Districts." I said.**

**Peeta looked at me and I said,**

"**What about Peeta?"**

"**He is going to help me with the Coin situation. Will you Peeta?" Paylor asked.**

"**Of course I will. It's not like I have anything better to do. Really I don't. I have no ideas in what to paint, so I have been really bored lately." Peeta said.**

"**Good. So it's settled. Katniss is going off to the two Districts and Peeta is going to help me address Coin with this final Hunger Games situation." Paylor said.**

"**Get some rest you two. You need your energy for tomorrow, Katniss." Peeta said.**

**I walked to my room alone, leaving Peeta and Paylor to discuss what to talk about with Coin. I went to my room and got my bow and arrows, the special ones that Beetee made me, not my regular hunting arrows from home, and went out to hunt. I looked at the clock and it read **'_**2:32 P.M.' **_**I went to the train tunnel and I see that people are looking at me. I am wearing my uniform and I am using my bow and arrows to go hunting, while walking in the streets of the Capitol. I feel weird. I walked off to the back roads and walked through alleys and finally reached the abandoned train tunnel. I went in through the loose board and walked down the tunnel. It's almost getting dark. After twenty minutes I reached the end of the tunnel and I started to set a arrow on to my bow. I started walking and I climbed a tree near the cave in which the mutt went into when it took my deer. I stalked the cave for thirty minutes and took down a rabbit and two frogs while waiting. I stuffed them in a vine basket I made while waiting as well. I put the basket across my shoulder like a backpack. I suddenly see a fox come into view and took it down. I took off a leg and set a snare in front of the cave, with the leg on it, at a reasonable distance to draw out the mutts.**

**I see a mutt come out. It looks a lot smaller than the one I saw before. Then I realized the one I see is a baby mut of the one I saw. The bigger one is probably a mother and she must be out hunting right now for her baby. I take out a fire arrow and took aim at the mutt and released the arrow. It hit the mutt in the head, but it only shrieked and went back into the cave. The arrow never did any damage to the mutt!**

"**Damn it!" I said in anger.**

**I climbed down and grabbed my arrow and put out the burning leaves and grass that the arrow laid on and I put out the fire on the arrow. I quickly turn around to the sound of a noise right behind me. It sounded like a hissing and a growl all in one. I see the same mutt I saw before that took my deer. I pull on a explosive arrow and the mutt charged at me and hit me with it's tail. I fly two feet in the air and hit a tree. I get my bow and arrows and the mutt bit me in the arm. I scream in pain and pulled my arm away. I run towards the direction of the tunnel and I noticed there is another mutt like the one that bit me, but a little bit darker in color of the fur. I run off to the left and tried to get far away as I possibly can. I reached a creek and took a sip of water. The mockingjay suit was not built for the mutt's teeth because it bit right through my suit. I am bleeding bad, so I wash off the blood and started walking. I am really sweating bad now. I don't know what to do. I climb a tree and rested for an hour before I woke up again and started to walk back. I see the muttis gone but I had to make sure. I come in view of the tunnel and I picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of the tunnel. It made a loud noise as it hit the tunnel ground. Nothing happened. I ran off to the tunnel and ran all the way home by the time I got back it was already four-thirty. I went to the kitchen and put the basket on the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:**

"_**Do not throw away. For Greasy Sae."**_

**I went into my bedroom and undressed. I put my arrows and my bow down next to my bed and went into my bathroom. I grabbed gauze pads, cleaned my wound and put it on and fixed my wound. I grabbed antibiotics and took them. I went, even though I am hungry and even though it's too early to go to bed, I lie down in bed and slept the whole night with a nightmare of having the mutts eat me alive while Coin watches and laughs.**


End file.
